cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Corporations
Corporations are giant, multinational companies that dominate the Cyberpunk landscape. They can range from simple media corporations to worldwide security firms, the only thing you have to remember is that they will kill anyone that stands in their way. Overview In the world of Cyberpunk the corporations are one of the most prominent things in every day life. Much like the real world corporations of the 21st century they are worldwide conglomerates, that operate 24/7, buying, selling or providing services to many around the world. Unlike today's corporations their methods of operating are drastically different. The cut throat world of business has changed from your co-worker metaphorically stabbing you in the back to get ahead, to your co-worker actually stabbing you in the back to get ahead. Blackmail, extortion, bribery, kidnapping, espionage and assassination are all commonplace in today's white collar world. Small corporations typically act above the law, whereas the really successful corporations are the Law. In the dark and dangerous world of Cyberpunk the Corporations operate more like small nations than they do companies. CEOs are more like monarchs, holding onto power for as long as they can, and using the company to do their bidding. Scandals are brushed aside and power grabs are swiftly dealt with a bullet. Junior members have to watch their backs constantly, with lower level employees just itching at a chance for their job, and higher level employees willing to hold onto theirs with lethal force. Structure The corporation power structure is typically set up so that CEO or president are at the top of the food chain. Underneath them is a sea of mid to high level executives, all vying for a chance to progress up the ladder. Junior execs are what you would call a yuppie with more money than sense, they typically run smaller projects such as extorting a smaller rival or corporate espionage. Above them are managers, who oversee a whole department. The major infighting in corporations begins here, with dirty tricks, nepotism and dishonesty being the primary factor in promotions to the next level. At this level you see VPs whos role mostly comprises of the day-to-day running of the company. Above them you have the Senior Management, your various C Designation officers, CEO, COO, CFO etc. Founders, owners, major stakeholders sometimes comprise this level of the company but they are more likely to be seen on the board of directors. These are the ones with the true power and they always travel with a heavy armed presence. History After the World Market Collapse of 1993, many corporations faced bankruptcy and folded. Many Large corporations that survived became even larger in the case of the Arasaka Corporation they didn't just survive the collapse, but they greatly benefited from it and was able to pick up the pieces of many smaller corps. The Post collapse United states became free-reign to the corporations. The Federal Government was not in a position to stop them, and local governments faced either bribes or corporate guns and as such in many cities, the corps were de facto in control. Entire police forces were outsourced to the corporations, puppet mayors and governors were voted into office and local laws were put in place to benefit the corps.Cities such as San Diego, Philadelphia, Belfast, Singapore, Hiroshima and Yokohama are policed by the Arasaka Corporation, they do not accept money for their fee, but rather influence and power in those cities. In the case of Night City, the entire city was funded by the Corporations, so they could have a piece of land they could call their own, and act with impunity. Types of Corporations Media Mediacorps are giant conglomerates that control the airwaves across the world. Made up of thousands of news broadcasters, entertainment studios and publishers, they ensure that only the right news makes it on air. Many anaylists suspect that some of the larger mediacorps have deep ties to governments around the world, and if they don't now, its only a matter of time before they do. * Network News 54 - '''24 Hour news service across the united states. * '''World News Service - '''24 Hour news service across the world. Agricorps Many Agricorps started as smaller family farms that may have owned a few acres of farmland, an unimpressive amount of livestock and machinery on the verge of collapse. After the world market collapse and the collapse of the United States many farms shut up shop, huge swaths of land became drought stricken and barren and the family farm was all but over. All this happened at a time when bulk grown crops were needed more than ever. Some of the larger farms survived the collapse and managed to buy up a lot of fertile land. By 2020 65% of farmland in the US was owned by the corporations, many of which producing CHOOH2, the Biofuel of the future. * '''Petrochem - '''Formerly Parker Petrochemicals, they are the largest producer of CHOOH2 * '''SovOil - Soviet Oil giant, they have a licence to produce CHOOH2, though their product is inferior to Petrochem. Manufacturing Manufacturing corporations were probably least affected by the collapse. As long as capitalism exists, the manufacturing industry will be fine. Manufacturing corporations in the Cyberpunk world can range from vehicles, to weapons even to children's toys. The Security giant, Arasaka, started out in heavy manufacturing in the late 1800s, even in 2020 they have kept their manufacturing operations and secretly own many other small companies. * Mlitech - Military industrial arms giant. Formerly Armatech-Luccessi. * Arasaka - '''Started in manufacturing and is one of their three pillars in 2020. * '''EBM - Euro Business Machines, a computer hardware manufacturer. * IEC - '''International Electric Corporation, manufacturers a wide range of smaller components, such as engines, hardware, computer chips, which it supplies to other companies. Computing In the world of Cyberpunk almost everything revolves around a computer of some sort. With the availability of more advanced technology as well as the emergence of the Net, tech corporations have cemented their place in modern society. The famed hacker Rache Bartmoss, published two catalogues of software and hardware for use in the Cyberpunk world. * '''Zetatech - '''Silicon Valley Wetware and software development corporation. * '''Microtech - Industry standard in workstation and mainframe computers. * IEC - Worlds largest cybernetics developer. Science Much like the world of computing, Science is at the forefront of the Cyberpunk world, producing and developing everything from bioware, cybernetics and human clones to crops and bio-fuels. Many * Biotechnica - Developed CHOOH2, but licenced it out as it did not have the capabilities to produce it. Security these corporate guys mean business when they are told to follow orders from there high up chief they will do anything to accomplish there duties to ensure that everyone who works for the corporations are safe and protected at all costs even going as for as killing anyone who opposes or threatening corporate leaders or staff in any DON'T TRUST THEM case watch what you do around these guys because they won't have any problem killing you or any one else who stands between you and them Services ▪The Security Forces of California ▪City Security Agency ▪Night City Club Security ▪Security Services Team and Robotech ▪Breach Bodyguards Armatech-Luccessi (currently defuct) The Corporate Wars * First Corporate War * Second Corporate War * Third Corporate War * Fourth Corporate War Category:Organizations